Love
by lovetowrite390
Summary: A romantic comedy about the couples of B&B...Or the couples that could be!


**Title: Love**

**By: Cari373**

**Summary: A romantic comedy that involves the couples of B & B.**

Brooke Logan, the most sought after woman in LA. How Ridge wanted her back. Taylor had tried marriage counseling with him, and after months of trying to pick up the pieces of their life, they had finally decided it was over.

Ridge sat alone in his office looking out across LA. "How did everything get so mixed up?" He asked himself aloud.

"Good question." Thorne entered carrying a file. "These are the new styles that need to be looked over and approved." He set them on the desk. "As for everything getting so mixed up, if Taylor hadn't faked her own death then nothing would have ever been mixed up." He turned to leave Ridge to ponder his words.

"It wasn't my fault then." Ridge whispered. "It wasn't my fault."

XX

Jackie and stared at Eric sternly, her smile was now a frown. "What do you mean you are married?" She demanded.

"Brooke and I eloped last night." He declared.

"What?" Jackie was furious. "How could you? And what was I? Your one night stand?"

"Jackie…" Eric began.

"No! Oh no! Don't even bother explaining, I am gone, done!" She marched out of the office with as much dignity as she could sum up.

"I made a huge mistake." Eric whispered to himself.

XX

"You married Eric?" Nick asked Brooke stunned.

"Yes! I have to save your marriage to Brigette, for the sake of your child." Brooke told him.

"_My child."_ Nick said sarcastically. "You must be joking! You haven't heard the latest have you? The baby is Dante's."

"What?" Brooke stared at him in shock.

"That's right! Brigette is not pregnant with my baby, she is pregnant with Dante's baby." Nick replied. "So, we can be together and it wont affect anyone, especially not Brigette or the baby."

"But what about Brigette?" Brooke asked.

"She and Dante are off on their honeymoon." Nick replied with a fake grin on his face. "I gave her the annulment she wanted and she quickly married Dante and they were off on the first flight to Hawaii."

"I see." Brooke was stunned.

"And now you are married to Eric!" Nick shouted. "I don't understand why!"

"I thought I was doing both of you a favor." Brooke tried to explain.

"No more favors." Nick told her moving in closer. He grabbed her tightly and kissed her passionately.

"I'll get annulled from Eric right away." Brooke told Nick when the kiss was over. Nick smiled and Brooke left his office.

XX

Dante and Brigette sat on the airplane on their way to Hawaii. "I am so glad we got a paternity test done to see if you or Nick was the father of the baby." Brigette stated.

"Me too." Dante agreed. "I have always loved you Brigette. The whole thing with your mom…"

"I know, it was all an act. Another one of her little schemes to try to make Nick and I work. The funny thing is, I was more jealous when my mother was with you than when she was with Nick."

Dante let out a laugh. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed and the flight attendant came by and offered them food and beverages.

XX

Hector and Taylor were out at a fancy restaurant relaxing. Taylor was so happy to be rid of Ridge, she hadn't been happy since she had been "alive" until that night out with Hector.

"You deserve only the best." Hector had always told her.

That night at dinner they discussed everything they could think to discuss in the two hours they were out. People in the restaurant began to dance and Hector looked at them enviously. "Would you like to dance?" He asked Taylor. "Please?"

"I would love to." She replied taking his hand. The next song was a really slow one, and Hector took that moment to spill his guts.

"You are terrific Taylor." He whispered in her ear. "I want to make you happy forever." They kept dancing and just looking at each other.

There was so much sincerity in his voice that Taylor was at a loss for words. "Well, I would love to let you make me happy forever." She replied. "I just have to divorce Ridge and then we can live happily ever after."

Hector planted a sweet kiss on her lips. "I don't ever want to lose you Taylor, ever. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too." They continued dancing until the song was over and then headed to Taylor's house.

"Well, thank you, for a great night." Hector began. "I hope we can go out again soon."

"What? Your not coming in?" Taylor asked.

"That would mean me wanting to stay the night." Hector told her. "And don't you think it's a little soon for that?" He asked.

"No." Taylor replied shaking her head slowly. "Maybe I want you to stay the night."

"But what about the twins?" Hector asked.

"They are at a friends' house for the night." Taylor replied. "We have the house all to ourselves." Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "So please, stay the night." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled and scooped her up. "I would love to."

XX

"So, you just got married and now you want it annulled?" Brooke's lawyer asked her.

"Yes, that's correct." Brooke stated.

"Were you intoxicated when you got married?" The lawyer asked.

"No, I was just being dumb." Brooke admitted.

"Okay. And how about your soon to be ex husband?"

"He was sober too I'm afraid." Brooke replied.

"Okay. Can I get his number from you?"

"Yes. Its 555 – 5674." Brooke replied.

"Okay. The papers will be drawn up for you within the hour and the marriage over once both of you sign the papers."

"Thank you."

"Uh – huh."

Brooke let out a long sigh and smiled. "I can finally be with Nick." She whispered.

XX

"Its over?" Eric asked Brooke.

"Yes. We never should have eloped." Brooke stated firmly.

"I couldn't agree more." Eric quickly signed the papers. "I might have lost Jackie forever." He frowned.

"Do you really love her?" Brooke asked.

"Do you really love Nick?" Eric asked.

"With all my heart." Brooke replied.

"That's the same way I feel about Jackie." Eric replied.

"Then you should go after her. Don't let her get away, and don't let any other man have her." Brooke instructed him.

He nodded. "Thank you for everything."

"Your welcome. You too."

Eric left her office and went off in search of Jackie.

XX

Jackie sat at a bar sipping her 7th Martini after 3 Cosmos. "Why me?" She kept on repeating. "And Brooke…Of all the people." She passed out at the bar.

Eric walked in a moment later and recognized Jackie. "Oh God." He walked over to her and scooped her up.

"Eric. The last person on Earth I ever want to see again." Jackie said in a completely drunk tone.

"This is all a nightmare." Eric told her.

"Oh good." Jackie passed out again.

Eric got her home and put her in bed. He was about to leave when she shouted at him to stay. She patted the spot next to her. "If you leave now, I will be even more upset with you."

Eric nodded and joined her.

The next morning, Jackie woke up and looked around her bedroom. Eric lay in her bed with no shirt on. What had happened? Was everything from last night a nightmare like she had heard Eric say?

Eric rolled over and wrapped one arm around her. "Hey love." He whispered into her neck.

"Who am I?" She asked him.

"You are Queen Jackie." Eric replied. "And I am your loyal servant Eric."

Jackie laughed. "Was last night all a dream?" She asked him.

"Yes." He replied. "Well, the incredible parts of it were real."

"Really? What incredible parts?" She asked. "Maybe you can show me again."

"I would love to." Eric smiled. "But first, I have something very important to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?" Eric asked. "Please?"

"Yes!" Jackie shouted. She hugged him and turned him over and they made love all morning long.

XX

"That was incredible!" Taylor shouted. "Let's do it again!"

"When was the last time you had it incredible?" Hector asked.

"Never!" She replied. They were cuddled together in bed, they had finally stopped.

"Baby, you've got me forever, so, if you want to do it again then we can do it again." Hector replied.

"Don't you have work?" Taylor asked him.

"Oh." Hector rolled his eyes. "And I have used all my sick days."

"Its okay." Taylor stood up. "We can do it in the shower and you can go to work and then you come back here afterwards. In fact, you should move in here, at least once I have talked to the twins about the fact that Ridge and I are over."

"Sounds great." Hector followed her to the bathroom.

XX

"We can be married now." Brooke told Nick. "Finally."

Nick smiled. "And we should do another DNA test on RJ. I still think he is my kid."

"He could be. You and Ridge are half brothers, so that test could have been wrong." Brooke stated. "We will do another one."

Nick smiled. "We could always adopt." His kissed Brooke's neck from behind. They were on the deck of his boat watching the sun come up. "If you want to."

Brooke smiled. "Whatever you want." She told him.

They just stood like that for as long as they could, enjoying every second of it. "I love you Brooke Logan." Nick told her.

"I love you too Nick." She replied.

XX

TELL ME IF I SHOULD ADD TO THIS PLEASE! THANKS!


End file.
